This protocol examines fat digestion and absorption and considers the possibility that there may be another transport form of these fatty acids other than chylomicrons in lymph. An alternative transport route of absorbed omega-3 fatty acids could be via the portal vein as free fatty acids of short-chain length. To investigate these possibilities, we are studying the digestibility and absorbability of omega-3 fatty acids of fish oil in human subjects.